Female Alpha
by celina30
Summary: Tempérance a t-elle changé ? PS:chapitre 6 sera - 14 ans je le publi kan jai 13 rewiews
1. Chapter 1

"Female Alpha"

Posté le jeudi 12 juin 2009

Chapitre 1:

Dans un bâtiment désaffecter...

-Tu vas payer !! (Sort une arme)

-Non sil te plait je suis tellement désolé !!

-C'est trop tard !!

-Noooon... !!

PAN, PAN !!!!

Il est 17h07 a Washington, le célèbre docteur Tempérance Brennan s'apprête à rentrer dans le bureau de sa meilleur amie Angéla Monténégro, pour lui faire part de son après midi mouvementé avec son professeur de piano Larry Hanson. Mais quand elle rentre elle a la surprise de voir sa meilleur amie avec des tableaux d'elle nue dans les mains et sur la table basse.

-Non mais sa va pas !!

-Oh salut sweetie !! Je...

-Tu te fou de moi cache sa vite !!

Angéla repose les tableaux qu'elle dans la main sur la table basse.

-Mais je vais l'exposé !!

-Quoi?!

-Je te l'avais dit !!

-Et depuis quand je t'écoute ?

-Euh... oui c'est vrai.

-Tu ne les exposeras pas !!

-Mais tu...

-J'ai posé pour toi juste parce que t'es ma meilleur amie !!

-Mais je pourrais avoir un prix, une reconnaissance pour mon art, un nom dans mon domaine !!

-Prend un autre modèle !!

-Non j'ai besoin d'un corps parfait tu es ma muse !!

-Tu ne peux pas m'exposé toute nue comme sa !!

-Vu ton passé c'est déjà trop ta…

-LA FERME !! Tu n'a pas le droit de te servir de mes confidences pour me les renvoyer dans la gueule comme ca !!

Angéla se rend compte de sa bourde.

-Je désolé c'est sorti tous seul.

-C'est pas gr... Rrr… Pourquoi je te pardonne toujours sa m'énerve !!

-Parce que tu m'aime !!

-Ouai sa doit être sa...

-Bien sûr que c'est sa !! Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute ?!

-Non non bien sûr…

Angéla s'assois sur son canapé devants la table basse suivit de Tempérance qui s'assoit à sa droite.

-Enfin bref je te pardonne, alors ton Johnny toujours habile de ses 10 doigt ?! dit-elle toute exciter a l'idée d'avoir tout les détaille croustillants.

-Alors déjà il s'appelle Larry et ne change pas de sujet sil te plait !! Tu ne les exposeras pas okay ?!

Angéla regarde par terre.

-Okay…

-Promis ??

-Promis…

Tempérance prend Angéla par le menton pour la regarde dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Angie mais tu sais je suis une écrivain renommé et la meilleur anthropologue du pays…

-Du continent, du monde, de la galaxie…

Elles éclatent de rire.

-Bref je ne peux pas me permettre d'être nue sur tes tableaux, tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sûr je comprends je suis qu'une égoïste désolé j'ai pensé qu'a moi et pas a toi alors que c'est toi ma muse !!

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublié.

Elles se prennent dans les bras.

-Merci.

-C'est rien ma puce.

-Bref parle moi d'Harry !!

-Larry, il s'appelle Larry !!

-Oui bon on s'en fou !! Aller raconte s'était comment ?!

-Bah bien comme d'habitude…

-Comment sa comme d'habitude !!

-Bah il est plus autant attractif, je me lasse vite tu le sais.

C'est à ce moments que l'agent Seeley Booth du FBI entre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent et fait le discret pour savoir ce que peuvent se dire Angéla et Bones parce qu'il l'appelle Bones c'est un surnom qu'il lui a donnait au départ a cause de son métier mais c'est devenue un surnom affectif depuis.

-Ma chérie tu as un appétit sexuel or du commun !!

Elles rirent.

-Oui tu as raison, je suis irrécupérable !! (Rire)

C'est pour rire qu'Angéla s'incline un peu vers la gauche et voit Seeley. Toujours avec le sourire elle lui dit :

-Ah ! Salut Booth !

Tempérance regarde Seeley et perd son sourire quand elle voit qu'il regarde les tableaux resté sur la table basse avec insistance et sourire qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Et, mais sa elle ne le sait pas, qu'il a entendu les 2 dernières phrases.


	2. Chapter 2

"Female Alpha"

Posté le ??

Chapitre 2 :

Angéla sort Seeley de ses pensées coquines, il commence à relever la tête vers Angéla à contrecœur.

-Eum… Euh… (Pas tout à fait remit de ses pensées envers Tempérance) Salut… Euh… Angéla !! Et Salut Bones (dit-il les yeux plein de désirs).

Tempérance se lève et s'approche de Seeley. Seeley essaye d'enlever ses pensées obscènes et de ne pas l'imaginer nue s'approchant de lui. Elle se rapproche encore et met sa main droite sur les yeux de Seeley.

-Salut Booth !! Vous ne devez pas voir sa !!

-Euh je… Euh…

Toujours la main sur les yeux de Seeley.

-Vous avez un corps ?!

-Oui !! C'est sa !!

-J'arrive attendez moi dans la voiture.

-P … Pou… Pourquoi ?!

Toujours la main sur ses yeux.

-Sil vous plait, je dois parler à Angéla en privé.

-Oui bien sûr je… j'y… euh… j'y vais.

Tempérance enlève sa main et Seeley en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les tableaux. Mais Tempérance la remarqué donc il sort du bureau d'Angéla heureux comme jamais le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirige vers son S.U.V alors que dans le bureau d'Angéla, Tempérance attend qu'il sort de l'institut pour se retourner vers Angéla et s'écrier :

-MERDE !!!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !!

-J'y crois pas !!

-Comment il t'a maté !!

- C'est clair !!

Elles éclatent de rire.

-Je vais ranger mes tableaux ou cas ou.

-Oui il vaut mieux !! (Rire)

-Sinon je pari que tout les hommes de washington vont venir dans mon bureau !!

Elles éclatent de rire.

-Tu exagère là.

-Pas du tout !! (Clin d'œil)

Tempérance lui sourit et Angéla se lève pour ranger ses tableaux devant Tempérance toujours debout vers elle et qui commence à ouvrir sa bouche en un gros O.

-HAN !! (Pour ce qu'on pas comprit c'est une exclamation) Comment je vais faire ?!

-Faire quoi ma chérie ?

-Bah… Pour… Pour le regarder en face !!

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le regarder en face ?!

-C'est limite si il n'a pas fantasmé sur tes tableaux !! Je ne pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il m'imagine toute nue !!

-Il t'imaginait déjà toute nue avant mais pas devant toi et surtout il ne s'avait pas a quoi tu ressemble toute nue !! (Rire)

-Alors il va m'imaginer toute nue tout le temps maintenant ?!

Angéla range le dernier tableau puis se tourne vers Tempérance et lui répond :

-Euh… Oui un peu.

-Tu ne m'aide pas là !!

Angéla s'assois et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Reste naturel tu verras bien.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison

Tempérance s'assois à coté d'Angéla.

-J'ai toujours raison mais pourquoi tu t'assoies ?! Booth t'attend dans la voiture !!

-Ah oui mince je l'avais oublié !!

-Dépêches toi !!

Tempérance se lève d'un coup, se baisse pour faire un bisou a Angéla et cours vers la sortie tout en criant a sa meilleur amie :

-J'T'ADORE !!!!

Angéla sourit et murmure:

-Oui je sais comme moi je t'adore !!

Pendant ce temps dans la voiture, Seeley tape sur son volant tout en essayant de s'enlever les images de Bones nue de la tête, enfin plutôt l'image bien posé, en évidence sur la table basse, incliné vers lui comme si le diable le tenté. Il sent une douleur au niveau de son bas-ventre mais se n'est pas le bon moment Bones va venir d'un moment a l'autre pourtant il essaye mais plus il sait qu'elle va venir plus il se sent a l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il essaye de se contrôlé mais impossible.

-Inspire, Expire, Inspire, Expire…

Il repense encore a cette peinture, cette magnifique peinture où Tempérance est sur une plage toute nue, toute souriante, debout sur le sable regardant vers l'horizon, cachant de sa main droite sa poitrine et de la gauche son intimité fort aidé par sa jambe gauche croisé pour caché le plus possible mais en vint…

-Aller calme toi !!

Il pense aux squelettes.

-Oui un squelette bien dégoulinant !!

Mais les squelettes lui font penser a Tempérance accroupit au-dessus en sous-vêtement.

-Non, Non, Non !!

Il tape sa tête contre le volant et commence à imaginer Caroline Julian, le procureur général accroupit au-dessus d'un squelette en petite tenue… Oui il n'a pas trouvé mieux mais sa a eu le mérite de se sentir mieux dans son pantalon. Il la voit arriver en courant vers lui. Elle passe vers le coté passager de la voiture et monte dans la voiture. Elle est essoufflée, sa poitrine remonte vite et haut, trop vite, trop haut, elle le fait exprès c'est le diable qui le tente sa c'est sur !! Elle se décide enfin à parler :

-Excusez-moi pour le retard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Female Alpha"

Posté le 16 juin 2009

Chapitre 3 :

Seeley relève les yeux sur le visage de Tempérance qui étaient auparavant sur sa poitrine mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave Bones.

Seeley démarre la voiture.

-Alors qu'es qu'on a ?

-Un corps retrouvé dans une ancienne usine dans un bidon de je ne sais plus quoi par des amoureux qui cherché un coin tranquille.

-D'accord.

Tempérance dévisage Seeley et se tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre pendant qu'il la regarde discrètement. Le voyage se passe dans le silence, Tempérance trop occupée a pensée a ce qu'il pensé d'elle maintenant et Seeley trop occupé à la regarder et a conduire en même temps. Quand soudain Tempérance se met à lui parler :

-Eum… Vous… vous n'avez pas vu les tableaux j'espère ?

Elle s'aventure sur un terrain glissant. Et lui ne sait que dire.

-Tien on est arrivé !!

Il voulait éviter cette question. L'arrivé a destination était une bonne excuse.

-Ah oui ! Allons-y, je vous suis.

-Okay.

Ils descendent de voiture et se dirigent vers une veille usine, où se trouvent déjà plusieurs agent du FBI, avec quelque bande jaune pour interdire le passage au curieux. Seeley montre sa plaque à un agent, et soulève galamment la bande jaune pour faire passer Tempérance.

-Merci.

Juste a l'entré de l'usine Seeley se pince le nez tendit que Tempérance le double et s'approche d'un bidon d'acide dans lequel se trouve le corps.

-Alors ?

-Femme de type caucasien, entre 22 et 25, a cause de l'acide il met difficile de dire la cause de la mort et encore moins la date, j'en saurai plus au Jefferson.

-D'accord. Apporté sa au Jefferson !

Des agents s'approche pour ramené le corps au Jefferson. Seeley met sa main dans le bas du dos de Tempérance pour la dirigé vers la voiture. Ils montent dans la voiture. Seeley démarre la voiture. Tempérance prend la parole :

-Alors vous… vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?

-Euh… Quelle question ?!

-Et bien, si vous avez vu les tableaux.

Tempérance est assai inquiète.

-Euh… non quel tableau ?

Elle sait qu'il ment, elle se demande même pourquoi elle a posé cette question, elle la bien vu regarder ces tableaux ; Elle en est même sur !

-Non, non juste des tableaux comme sa…

-D'accord.

Seeley est soulagé. Il pense qu'elle le croit. Ils arrivent au Jefferson. Elle se dirige vite vers la plate-forme suivit de Seeley. Tempérance donne les ordres à toute l'équipe. Elle s'adresse en premier a Jack Hodgins, Entomologiste a l'institut Jefferson.

-Hodgins prend les particules et vêtement dont tu as besoins pour avoir la date de la mort et cherche de quel acide il s'agit sil te plait.

- Tout de suite Docteur Brennan.

Tempérance se tourne vers Zack Addy, anthropologue, assistant et étudiant du Docteur Brennan.

- Zack quand il a fini de prendre se qu'il faut tu nettoie les ossements.

-D'accord Docteur Brennan.

Elle s'adresse cette fois à sa meilleur amie.

-ANGELA !!!

Angéla arrive sur la plate-forme toute essoufflé.

-Oui j'arrive qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Quand Zack a fini tu nous fais une reconstitution faciale sil te plait.

-Okay.

Il est bientôt 19h Tempérance se dirige vers son bureau suivit de très prés par Seeley. Quand tout a coup elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié le dossier, elle s'arrête juste a l'entré de son bureau et Seeley lui rentre dedans. Celui-ci ce sens bizarre tendit qu'elle s'excuse :

-Oh ! Excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bones.

Ils sont quelque peu gênés.

-Je vais chercher le dossier, je les oublié attendez moi ici.

-D'accord.

Elle retourne sur la plate-forme, prend le dossier, retourne dans son bureau avec Seeley pour remplir le début de dossier en attendant que l'équipe aient fini son travail. Elle retourne a son bureau, remplit le peu qu'elle peut avec son partenaire qui n'arête pas de la reluquer. 1h plus tard Jack arrive, suivit de Zack.

-Docteur Brennan, j'ai trouvé de quel acide il s'agit !!

-Du quel ?

-Acide chlorhydrique, pour faire court cette acide est couramment utilisé dans l'industrie.

-Donc sa pourrait venir de l'usine.

-Il y a de fortes possibilités oui.

-D'accord, quoi d'autre ?

-Rien pour l'instant.

Tempérance se tourne vers Zack.

-Alors Zack ?

Ils se dirigent vers la plate-forme.

-Femme de type caucasien, la vingtaine, deux balle dans le zygomatique, qui sont la cause de la mort, ancienne fracture au poignet quand elle été jeune. La mort remonte a 4 jour c'est l'acide qui a axéléré le processus.

-Bravo Zack, CAMILLE !!

Camille Saroyan, brillante pathologiste et chef de Tempérance, monte les escaliers de la plate-forme pour lui rapporté le rapport toxicologique.

-Voici le rapport toxicologique d'après le peu cheveux qui resté.

Camille tend le dossier à Tempérance qui le prend.

-Alors que révèle t-il ?

-La victime a était étouffé avec du chloroforme, aucune drogue, aucun signe de viol, mais elle a eut une relation sexuel peu de temps avant sa mort.

-Merci Camille.

Angéla arrive en courant sur la plate-forme.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé son nom.

-On te suit.

Tempérance, Seeley et Angéla se dirigent dans le bureau de cette dernière. Quand Angéla rentre dans son bureau, elle prend un dossier, appuie sur le clavier et un visage apparé sur l'Angélator, elle li le dossier :

-Anna Taylor, 24 ans, déjà jeune avocate, et marié a Francis Taylor sans enfant.

Seeley prend la parole :

-On ira voir son mari demain il est 20h30, je vous ramène chez vous Bones.

-Mais j'ai…

-Ne discuté pas je vous ramène.

-Bon d'accord, au revoir Angéla et merci.

-Derien sweetie au revoir Booth.

-Au revoir.

Tempérance et Seeley sortent de l'institut et se dirigent vers la voiture. Aucun mot pendant le tragé. Seeley dépose Tempérance devant chez elle et ils se disent au revoir. Sans aucune idée de ce qui va se passer le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

"Female Alpha"

Posté le 16 juin 2009

Chapitre4:

6h30. Le réveil sonne. Tempérance se réveille avec un poids sur la hanche gauche, c'est une main d'homme, elle éteint le réveil. Le réveil ne semble pas avoir réveillé l'homme. Elle prend le drap et l'enroule autour d'elle. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et met la cafetière en route. Quand soudain on sonne à la porte.

-Oui J'arrive.

On insiste. Elle ouvre et découvre Seeley la bouche qui ouvre peu à peu.

-Salut Booth.

-Sa… Salut Bones.

Elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

-Que faite vous ici si tôt ?

Seeley n'écoute pas se qu'elle dit. Il n'en a rien à faire, il l'admire c'est tout. Tempérance passe une main devant les yeux de Seeley.

-Hé ho Booth ?!

-Euh… Oui ?

-Sa va ?

Seeley essaye de se concentré mais sa lui est difficile avec Tempérance si proche, si nue, si belle, si rayonnante.

-Oui oui vous disiez ?

-Je disais donc…

Soudain un homme en boxers musclé, bronzé, charmeur et surtout très mignon rentre dans la cuisine, Tempérance s'interrompt se tourne et lui sourit.

-Salut Candy.

-Salut bel apollon.

Le bel apollon s'approche de Tempérance et dépose un tendre baissé sur ses lèvres gonflées. Seeley sent la rage monté en lui. Tempérance se retourne vers Seeley.

-Booth je vous présente Eric Daley archéologue, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Seeley ne peut pas y croire ce n'est donc pas lui son meilleur ami ? Tempérance se retourne vers Eric pour continuer les présentations.

-Eric je te présente Seeley Booth agent du FBI, c'est un bon ami à moi.

Un bon ami ! Seulement un bon ami… C'est donc tous se qu'elle pensé de lui ? Eric lui serre la main.

-Très heureux de vous rencontrer.

-De même.

Tempérance s'adresse à Seeley.

-Bon, je vais m'habiller.

-D'accord je vous attends dans la voiture.

-Vous pouvez rest…

CLAC !! Il a fermé la porte avec une telle violence. Elle part se changer et reviens vers Eric.

-Bye Eric.

Elle l'embrasse avec passion.

-Bye Candy. On se rappelle ?!

-Okay. (Elle lui tend une clef) Tien tu fermeras quand tu partiras.

-Okay j't'adore.

Tempérance sort de son appartement et monte dans la voiture de Seeley.

Dans la voiture…

Tempérance s'attache et se tourne vers Seeley.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu si tôt ?

-On a rendez-vous chez le Docteur Sweets, dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Ah bon je ne le sa…

-Oui j'avais oublié de vous je dire.

Tempérance n'ose plus parler, elle le sent énerver. Elle n'en connait pas la raison. Soudain il prend la parole.

-Alors c'est qui ce bel apollon, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Ah ! Eric !

-Oui lui, dit-il d'un ton lasse.

-He bien Eric est mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis bientôt 12ans pourquoi ?

-Non, juste comme sa, mais comment ce fait-il qu'il soit en boxers et vous entouré d'un drap ?

-He bien parce que nous avons couché ensemble, dit-elle comme une évidence.

Seeley ne peut plus ce contrôler.

-Vous couchez avec votre meilleur ami, comme sa ?! dit-il haussant le ton.

-He bien oui puisque c'est mon meilleur ami !! dit-elle haussant aussi le ton.

Seeley se gare vers la droite et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Comment pouvez-vous vous comporter aussi ??!!

-Me comporter comment ?!

Leurs visages se rapprochent.

-Comme une fille facile !!!

Tempérance reste figée et recule lentement la tête.

-Comment pouvez-vous !!


	5. Chapter 5

"Female Alpha"

Posté le 2 juillet 2009

Chapitre 5:

Seeley n'a pas le temps de s'excuser que tempérance lui met une droite. Seeley met sa main sur sa joue pour atténuer la douleur.

-Aie !!

Tempérance sort de la voiture et court. Seeley descend de la voiture a toute vitesse et court après elle. Mais il la perd dans les rues de washington.

-Et merde !

Seeley repart vers la voiture et se dirigent vers chez le mari de la victime, a quoi bon aller chez Sweets vu qu'elle n'est pas là. Il s'en veut terriblement, la vérite c'est qu'il est jaloux que cet Eric puisse la toucher, la caresser, la sentir, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour...

Chez Francis Taylor :

Seeley arrive devant la maison et découvre avec étonnement que Tempérance est déjà devant la porte de Mr Francis Taylor dos a lui, il s'avance vers elle.

-Bones !!!

Elle se tourne vers lui avec une mine très rancunière.

-Quesque vous foutiez !!

Tempérance ne lui avait jamais parlé comme sa, ni a personne d'ailleurs.

-Je... je suis désolé... je ne savais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tempérance sonna a la porte. Après quatre coups de sonnette un homme la vingtaine en peignoir assez mignon avec des cernes marqués ouvrit la porte.

-Que voulez-vous. (D'un ton sec)

-Bonjour monsieur, nous venons pour votre femme.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé !!!

-Je suis désolé monsieur, toute nos condoléances.

-NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

Le jeune homme s'effondre dans les bras de Tempérance. Tout d'abord étonner puis elle l'encercle de ses bras pour le rassurer mais reste tout de même gêné. Seeley étonné reprend la parole:

-Monsieur pouvons-nous entrer ?

Le jeune homme se retire des bras de Tempérance et les laisse rentrer dans sa maison. Ils se dirigent vers le salon.

-J'aurais quelque question a vous posez.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Vous êtes prend a répondre monsieur ?

-Oui... oui bien sur. (en essuyant ses larmes)

Tempérance se lève et inspecte le salon pendant que Seeley pose des question au jeune homme.

-Votre femme avait des ennemis ?

-Non tout le monde l'adoré. (pleurant)

-D'accord, avait t-elle des probléme au travail.

-Non.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Elle me le dirait (renifle) elle me l'aurait dit.

-Bon je crois que c'est bon nous allons y aller.

-Bien.

-Restez a notre disposition sil vous plait et ne quitté pas l'État.

-D'accord.

Seeley se lève et se dirige vers Tempérance qui, dos à lui regarde la petite bibliothèque du salon. Quand il pose sa main sur son dos elle se raidi, se tourne et prend de l'avance pour que la main Seeley n'aie pas le temps de la rattraper. Ils se dirigent vers la voiture.

Dans la voiture:

Seeley n'ose pas parler, il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Mais il se décide a prendre la parole.

-Comment... comment êtes vous venu jusqu'ici ?

-En voiture. (D'un ton sec)

-Mais... mais vous n'aviez pas votre voiture.

-Vous savez c'est étonnant mais n'importe quel homme accepte de conduire une fille facile. (D'un ton sec et méprisant)

Seeley s'en veut de son comportement.

-Je tenez a m'excuser pour tout a l'heure.

-Taisez-vous !!

-D'accord.

Ils rejoigne l'Institut, il la pose là bas et par au FBI.

A 22 heures Tempérance rentre chez elle. Elle pose ses affaires au sol, se dirige vers la salle de bain, rentre, prend une douche, se séche les cheveux, se met en nuisette. Et quand elle sort elle a la surprise de voir quelqu'un devant elle.


	6. Chapter 6

"Female Alpha"

Posté le 2 juillet 2009

Chapitre 6:

Tempérance voit Seeley qui commence a déglutir. Elle s'avance et l'engueule.

-Quesque vous faites ici !!!

-Je...

-Comment êtes vous entrer ?!

-J'ai forcé la p...

-Sortez d'ici !!!

-Mais...

-Je ne veux plus vous par...

Seeley la pousse et la plaque contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Lâchez moi !!

ALORS JE PREVIEN QUE ICI C'EST UNE SCENE -14 ET -AME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR JUSQUA LA FIN DONC POUR VOUS RESUMER: C'ETAIT UNE NUIT DE FOLIE XD.

PAR CONTRE DSL MAIS LES SCENE HOT JE LES ECRIT AU PASSE JY SAIS PAS POURQUOI.

PS:DETAIL DE OUF QUI VA PLAIRE A MALORIE ^^ lol

Elle se débat et tout d'un coup sentit l'érection de Seeley.

-Vous... vous... vous...

Elle n'arrivait pas a dire quoi que ce soit beaucoup trop gêné de la situation.

Seeley finit par combler la courte distance qui les séparait et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent…

Tempérance était comme posédé et lui aussi.

Se pressant contre lui, Tempérance arquait tout son corps l'attirant toujours plus près, ouvrant ses lèvres sous les siennes. Leurs langues se joignirent dans une danse folle, impérieuse et avide. Ils gémirent tous deux et Seeley glissa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme incitant celle-ci par ce geste à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Les lèvres soudées, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Tempérance glissèrent de la nuque bronzée de Seeley jusqu'à son dos, sentant les muscles se tendre sous ses doigts impatients. Elle voulait toucher sa peau, caresser ce torse puissant qu'elle avait déjà pu admiré. C'était vital. D'un geste vif et rendu maladroit par l'impatience, elle souleva le tee-shirt et incita Seeley d'un grognement implicite à lever les bras pour l'aider à l'ôter. Le vêtement fut jeté loin d'eux et elle put avec délectation glisser ses mains tremblantes sur son torse, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son « partenaire » qui reprit aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant.

Fiévreuse, elle sentait son désir contre elle et d'un geste lascif, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et l'attira plus près. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et la dépassa sauvagement sur le lit. Elle enroula de nouveau ses jambes autour de lui et l'attira encore plus près pour l'embrasser. La bouche de Seeley glissa de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa joue pour rejoindre son oreille.

- Si vous continuez... Je ne réponds plus de rien... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit trembler d'excitation.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se cambrait vers lui.

- Parce vous pourriez vous arrêter... ? souffla-t-elle.

- ... Bien sûr, gémit-il en frottant ses reins contre elle, glissant une main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme.

Il souleva le vêtement d'un geste lent et calculé accélérant la respiration déjà haletante de Tempérance. Elle l'aida finalement à l'ôter et se retrouva en soutien gorge devant lui.

- Je te veux maintenant... murmura-t-il à son oreille, tandis que ses doigts détachaient habilement le sous-vêtement.

Se redressant sur un coude, il finit par enlever le bout de tissu et l'envoya au loin rejoindre les deux tee-shirts. Le souffle coupé, il regarda avec délice la poitrine nue de la jeune femme puis dans un râle fondit sur elle, embrassant, caressant de ses lèvres, irritant de sa langue les pointes fièrement dressées. Elle se cambra un peu plus vers lui, enfouissant ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux courts.

- Vous... Vous êtes toujours capable de vous arrêtez ? demanda-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

La bouche de Seeley remonta jusqu'à elle et il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fièvre, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

- Bien sûr... répéta-t-il bien que ses gestes démentaient ses propos.

Il n'avait plus eu aucun contrôle depuis l'instant où ils avaient commencé cette dispute sur... sur quoi déjà?

S'écartant légèrement de lui, au grand dam de Seeley, elle fit glisser ses mains entre eux et commença à dégrafer la ceinture de son « partenaire ». Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour se redresser et l'aider dans cette tache, faisant de même pour le pantalon de la jeune femme. Tandis qu'elle soulevait les hanches vers lui, il fit glisser le vêtement et, après avoir ôté les chaussures qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin, enleva entièrement son pantalon. Le regard brûlant de Seeley se posa sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le ventre de la jeune femme et frôla sa peau, la faisant gémir doucement par anticipation. Puis enfin ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le sous-vêtement et elle se cambra, l'incitant à approfondir ce contact trop léger. Il reprit aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et passionné, leurs langues se caressant avec avidité alors que ses doigts pénétraient son intimité accueillante.

- Tempérance... grogna-t-il, rendu fou par sa docilité.

Les mains de la jeune femme firent glisser le pantalon de son compagnon d'une main tremblante, entraînant dans son sillage le caleçon inutile.

- Viens... souffla-t-elle en mordillant l'oreille de Seeley, accélérant davantage sa respiration saccadée.

Tandis qu'il se redressait, la jeune femme regarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'objet de ses désirs enfin dévoilé. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il ôta d'un geste vif la culotte de Tempérance.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard dévorant de Seeley. La même faim, la même avidité se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle finit par écarter les cuisses, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses reins, l'attirant à elle, en elle. Dans un grognement de plaisir, il plongea dans sa chaleur humide, reprenant ses lèvres sans jamais se lasser. Leurs mains glissaient, caressaient, griffaient leurs peaux brûlantes et il commença à se mouvoir avec une lenteur calculée, la torturant un peu plus à chaque coup de rein.

- Booth... supplia-t-elle contre ses lèvres, se cambrant pour qu'il aille plus loin, encore plus loin.

Alors, répondant à ses plaintes, il s'enfonça un peu plus. Accélérant son va et vient, soupirant contre elle, il caressait de ses mains avides le corps fiévreux de la jeune femme, appréciant la souplesse de sa peau, la fermeté de ses cuisses contre sa paume, la douceur de ses seins contre son torse. Cette femme le rendait fou. « Il » était fou. Fou d'elle, fou de son intelligence, fou de son caractère bien trempé, fou de son courage et de sa force, fou de ses faiblesses aussi.

Dans un râle, il reprit ses lèvres et bien que rendu passionné par son désir, il mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait, tous ses sentiments, toute sa tendresse et son affection. Elle y répondit avec la même ferveur, passant une main tremblante sur sa joue, agrippant sa nuque pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Perdant totalement pied, il plongea en elle avec plus de force, puis, enfin, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se cambrer dans un dernier spasme, il laissa la jouissance le happer à son tour et ils gémirent tous deux, lèvres contre lèvres, cœur contre cœur.

Sans force, Seeley s'effondra sur elle mais parvint dans un suprême effort à s'appuyer sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous poids. La respiration haletante, ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leurs souffles. Désireux de ne pas rompre le charme de cette étreinte inattendue, interdite… bref, inappropriée, il nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres encore brûlantes de leurs baiser sur sa peau. Il sentit une main venir se glisser sur sa nuque et caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement… Que disait-il ?… De béatitude.

Tempérance savait parfaitement que cette situation était et resterait accidentelle. Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient là, tous les deux… Conscient qu'il était encore en elle, il voulut la libérer mais d'une pression des cuisses, elle l'incita à ne pas s'éloigner.

- Restez… murmura t-elle simplement.

Alors il glissa de nouveau en elle mais se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer.

Elle évita son regard un instant, les joues roses, puis finit par plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Un sourire tendre vint éclairer le visage viril de Seeley et lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle ouvrit les lèvres afin de l'accueillir. Ce fut doux, profond et elle sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer. Dieu merci, avec la sueur qui recouvraient leurs corps et son visage, il ne remarquerait rien.

Et il ne vit rien, trop intéressé par les émotions que leurs baisers faisaient naître en lui. Inlassablement, ils se caressèrent de nouveau et le désir revint peu à peu les submerger. Lorsqu'il commença de nouveau à se mouvoir en elle, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le plaisir.


End file.
